In the Moonlight
by Syaoran837
Summary: Not a sound was heard but the shallow breaths and patter of running footsteps. "Sorry to dampen your flames but I have a journey to continue and my dear old 'father' can't stop me." Rin stated as he pulled out the two swords, the blades shone bright blue due to the azure flames of the beasts. 'I'm sorry Yukio, but at least you are now free.'


Brotherly love can make people decide on the hardest paths in life.

I do not own Blue Exorcist, Katou Kazue does. Enjoy!

'This is thoughts'

* * *

Light blue rays of moonlight forced their way through the thick branches to the dark forest floor. A slight mist clung around the roots of the blackened maple, beech, and birch trees. There was not a single sign that demons inhabited this somber forest. Not a sound was heard but the shallow breaths and patter of running footsteps. The outline of a shadowy figure was faintly illuminated by the scarce rays of moon light that were able to pierce the dense onyx foliage.

As the figure entered a small clearing, the light blue moon beams revealed a cloaked man and a strange cat. The tattered, hazel hooded cloak looked like it had been neglected for years. The owner of the cloak looked just as neglected; blood matted his dark blue bangs that covered his eyes from sight, dried blood trickled over a long thin scar that crossed his right cheek, and his chiseled jawline was covered in bloody stubble. Long canines gleamed a pale blue color in the light as he caught his breath. A long black tail poked out the ripped bottom of the cloak, tufted tip flicking back and forth restlessly. A small black sith-cat with white paws, rested on the cloaked man's right shoulder, its two tails swaying in the non-existent breeze.

The sith-cat suddenly jumped to the ground, green eyes narrowing, teeth bared, and tails straight in the air. Slowly turning the cloaked man looked out into the ebony trees; azure blue flames from Satan's personal tracking hounds circled them. The beasts were starved, skeletons easily seen through their navy coats. Azure flaming paws singed the ground they stood on as their cobalt eyes seemed to burn into their prey. Large rotting fangs protruded from their foaming jaws.

The brightest flaming hound growled devilishly, "Okumura Rin."

Removing his hood, the man turned to face the beast, a smirk crossed his face. "You called?"

Rin's long pointed ears jutted out from the tangled bloody nest of dark blue hair, the two azure flaming horns curved to the back of his head. His red pupils with aqua irises taunted the hounds, for his eyes looked just like their masters; ruthless. His toned body was hidden by the disheveled remains of an old gray t-shirt and navy jeans. Placing his hands on the two long swords that rested on each hip, the worn red leather pommels looked like they had seen many a battle.

Growling menacingly the flaming hounds slowly closed in on Rin and the sith-cat.

"Sorry to dampen your flames but I have a journey to continue and my dear old 'father' can't stop me." Rin stated as he pulled out the two swords, the blades shone bright blue due to the azure flames of the beasts. "Come on Kuro!" Rin yelled as he rushed toward the demonic hounds.

Kuro grew as big as a bus, leaping on the nearest hound crushing it with his gigantic paws. A hound sunk its rotting teeth into one of Kuro's tails; yowling in pain he swiped his tail sending the beast straight toward Rin. Rin effortlessly cut the flung hound in half, its body separating nicely around him. Quickly turning to the left, he dodged the jaws of another hound and brought down the left sword to cleanly sever its head. Just as fast as the beast was killed three more followed their brethren in a flurry of dancing blades.

As sudden as the fight began it was over. Cleaning his blades of blood with an old cloth, Rin surveyed the piles of azure burning hounds. Sliding the swords back into their proper place, Rin stared at the light blue moon. Closing his red and aqua eyes, he touched the long thin scar on his right cheek.

'Yukio this is all for you.' Rin thought solemnly. 'It has been too long….hope the demons in Assiah are not too troublesome for you.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(O_o)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ten years earlier:

Rin was sitting in his desk at true cross academy, listening to Yukio lecture about some demon ghost that possesses boxes.

'Really Yukio? A demon possessing boxes, is this some kind of joke?'

Looking around the room to see if anyone else shared his opinion, he soon became disappointed because either they were studying other material or intently paying attention to the lecture. Bored, Rin propped his head on his left hand, blinking his deep blue eyes sleepily as he drifted off to sleep listening to his younger twin brother ramble.

A long clear chime echoed through Rin. Looking around he noticed he was standing in a great hall of what seemed to be an English castle. Azure torches lit the stone walls with a warm glow. A golden carpet runner ran from a pair of giant golden doors to a set of stairs that led to a platform with three golden chairs. The golden doors were engraved with nine flaming rings held by one large wolf. The two outer chairs were slightly smaller and less grand than the middle one. The golden chairs were large with clawed feet, complex vine details leading to running wolf backs, and plush cerulean cushioning. Azure flames also adorned the tops of the chairs. A huge tapestry depicting the nine different realms of hell hung behind the chairs.

'Where is this place? It feels like I was just thrown into some European time period movie.'

"Hello my son." A mysterious deep voice boomed through the hall.

"Who the hell was that!? And what do you mean 'your son'?" Rin replied, looking around the room to see where the voice might have come from.

The voiced laughed demonically. "Oh but you are my son, Rin."

A gold trimmed mirror appeared out of nowhere right in front of Rin. Looking in the mirror, Rin staggered back, shock written on his face; his ears were long and pointed, sharp canines protruded from his jaw, two azure flaming horns burned brightly on his head, and his pupils had become red with aqua irises.

'No…this can't be'

"You see now? You are my son." Satan boomed from an unknown location. "You are growing up to be such a handsome demon." Rin scowled at the air not sure where to look. "You know, your brother has some demon in him as well."

"Lies. My brother is human, he has no demonic power at all!" Rin spat at Satan.

"Oh you don't believe me?" The mirror then projected an image of Yukio his ears were pointed, eyes red and turquoise, he had long sharp canines, azure horns and a demon tail.

"You are just trying to trick me!" Rin shouted angrily, his thin tail thrashing violently.

The mirror responded to Rin, bringing forth images of the final battle with the Impure King only a few months prior. It focused in on Yukio's battle with Mr. Todo. Yukio was lying face up on the ground; blood flowed down his left arm and numerous cuts and bruises speckled his body. Todo's ears had become plums of gold and orange feathers as golden yellow flames licked at his body. Todo was kneeling over Yukio's beaten body, left hand wrapped around his throat strangling him. Yukio's glasses were lost in the battle earlier so Rin could easily see fear in his younger brothers turquoise eyes. "What a shame! For in a moment, you'll die here." Todo excitedly announced. Slowly increasing his grip Todo questioned "Now, let me see…how long would it take to reduce a single human to ash?" The golden flames began to gather around Todo's left arm. "I need to get the timing just right, after all." Smiling maliciously the flames raced down his arm but as they reached his wrist he was flung backward by some unseen force. Yukio sat up, his pupils were red with aqua irises and small azure flames danced around is eyes, as he stared quizzically at who looked slightly frightened. "Those eyes…" Todo trailed off as the flames died down and Yukio's eyes become turquoise again. "What was that?" Todo regained his composer. "For a moment there, I moved back instinctively…" Slowly walking toward the confused Yukio, a small smirk crossed his face. "I merely thought you were interesting before… but I might have underestimated you!" Sweat beaded along Yukio's forehead and trickled down his face. "Wh…what do you mean…" Yukio asked tentatively, his breathing growing shallower the closer Todo walked. Todo halted his walking looking Yukio directly in his eyes and growled. "Those are not your eyes." The mirror faded to black as Rin took in this information of Yukio he had never known of or seen before.

'No Yukio is human; he cannot be a demon…can he? ' Rin sat down, the shock was too much for him to stand upright at the moment. 'Those eyes looked just like mine when I unsheathe Kurikara and gain my demonic powers. So does that make Yukio a half demon aswell? If he is, it makes more sense if he had awoken a demon side to him in that battle, I thought I heard him cry out to me in the demonic language when I was fighting to protect Bon from the Impure King, but he was nowhere near me. Now that I think about it more he has been more protective and secretive around me…. he has also been to the doctors quite a few times for no reason.'

"Well he is a little slow on his demon side, but soon his inner demon will awake. However, you know there is a way to make sure he stays human forever." Satan stated breaking Rin's train of thought.

"How?" Rin demanded as curiosity took over. Rin would do anything to keep his younger twin brother out of harm's way.

"All that you have to do is sit in the largest throne." Satan stated.

"It can't be that easy, what is the catch?"

"Nothing too bad, I mean you lose all your humanity to become a full demon, But it is for the sake of keeping Yukio human."

'Lose all my humanity, is it worth it? All the pain I have suffered and trauma I have been through because I am half demon, I cannot imagine Yukio dealing with it. I know he won't want this; he has put so much effort to keep me as human as possible. If I do this, all of his and dad's work will be for nothing. However if I don't do this Yukio will become like me and all the work he has done will be for nothing. If I chose this then it is for him, to give him a better life. A life I could never even dream of.'

"Why would I trust you?" Rin jumped up glaring in all directions.

"I do not expect you to believe me but I am not lying to you. I swear to your mother Yuri's grave."

Rin's eyes widened at the mention of his mother he knew so little about.

Rin slowly walked along the gold carpet, up the stairs, and to the big golden throne. He stood there for a bit reflecting if this was the best idea.

'For Yukio'

Reluctantly Rin sat down on the large throne. As soon as his bottom made contact with the chair, the katana Kurikara that sealed his demonic powers, appeared floating in midair several feet off the ground in front of him.

"Congrats my son, you have 'saved' your brother and became what you really should be; A true prince of Gehenna" Satan boomed joyfully.

Kurikara burst in the brilliant azure flames glowing hotter as the fire blazed brighter. Deep blue cracks ran along the blade of the katana, changed hot white and shattered into hundreds of pieces.

Rins eyes shot open, as he jumped out of his chair. Palms face down on the desk, he thought over what just happened. 'It was a dream, it was all a dream. But it seemed too real.'

The lasts words of Satan still rung loud and clear in his ears: "A true prince of Gehenna."

Everyone in the classroom looked at Rin, it wasn't the first time that he had fallen asleep and woken up in the middle of the lecture, but something seemed off to everyone. Rin's head hung low, his body shaking slightly; his tail was wound up tightly around his leg.

Yukio, annoyed with Rin not paying attention, falling asleep, and now making a scene spoke up. "Okumura, is something wrong?"

A small fire rapidly grew in his belly, threatening to take control of Rin. Demonic primal urges to kill, destroy, and toy with humans pulsed through his veins. Rin just stood there, clenching his fits till the knuckles turned white; mentally fighting back with all his might, but to no avail.

Yukio, concerned for his older twin brother, walked close to him and whispered. "Niisan are you ok?"

Yukio put his hand on Rin's shoulder only to jolt back right away. The smell of burnt flesh wafted around the classroom from Yukio's charred hand. Shock, pain, and confusion clouded his face and he staged back into the teacher's desk. Yukio gingerly placed his hands on his pistols, reading himself for what he wished would never come.

Rin raised his head just enough for his younger brother to see his demon eyes filled to the brim with sadness and pain.

"I am sorry" Rin mouthed just as the red case that held the Kurikara, erupted in azure flame. He tilted his head back letting out a short burst of satanic laughter, as his features became more demonic as the azure flame crawled up his whole body. The katana fell to the floor, the case burned to ashes. Ignoring the now useless weapon, Rin nonchalantly lit his desk in azure flames; the wood crumbling and warping due to the immense power of the flame.

Yukio looked at the rest of the class, complete terror was written clearly on everyone's face. Yukio put on a false pretense of calmness. "Okumura Rin has lost control, get to a safe place and contact the Vatican. No objections this is a direct order."

"Like hell we would!" Bon retorted, the other students nodding in agreement.

"Rin is our friend we just can't just run away and do nothing!" Shiemi squeaked as she backed away from the blaze.

"Fine do what you want. But be willing to deal with the punishment." Yukio responded, turning his attention back to his now demonic older twin brother, he swiftly pulled out his two pistols releasing a barrage of holy water filled bullets.

Rin rapidly side steeped all the bullets with ease. Bon, Konekomaru, and Shima began to chant a demon suppression spell, as Shiemi and Izumo summoned their spirits to fight. Izumo sent her two foxes after Rin, they raced toward him with incredible speed only to burst into cerulean flames. Their howls of pain were satisfying to Rin, however Izumo had rip the summoning paper in order to save them from the ruthless fire. The three chanters caught Rins attention; he was enjoying the painful cries of the weaker, and sent a large fireball toward them. Shiemi's greenman spirt grew large and took the blast full force, protecting the chanters from harm; however he was so burnt that he was no longer useful. Regretfully Shiemi had to dismiss her spirit as well. Rin slowly approached the students as he relished the thought of their burning bodies and screams of pain. A bullet whizzed by Rin's head, barely missing his ear by a hairs breath.

"Niisan!" Yukio yelled out as he released another wave of holy water filled bullets, trying to get his brothers attention away from the exwires.

Annoyed, Rin set a great wall of fire around the students so that Yukio was isolated. Snarling with amusement, Rin's azure flame covered body rushed toward his human twin. Frantically trying to reload, Yukio was abruptly interrupted as he was violently lifted up off the ground by the collar of his shirt. His right pistol fell to the floor with a clang as he grabbed at Rin's hand. Wincing in pain as the flames burned at his flesh, Yukio held on tight to what was left of his brother.

"Niisan….what...what happened? How…how did you lose control?" Yukio gasped, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

Something in Rin's eyes wavered from a determined killing aura to a frightful one; his grip on Yukio loosened slightly. Yukio took this small opportunity, raised his left pistol and shot his last holy water filled bullet dead center at Rin's face.

Rin dropped Yukio as he recoiled in pain, blood flowing from a long deep gash on his right cheek. The shock of the holy water brought Rin to gain control over his demonic urges. Looking around he took in the scene; the classroom was lit ablaze by azure flames. Yukio was isolated from the rest of the class, who were still trapped behind a wall of flame, his guns still smoking from its last shot. Rin saw Yukio's burnt hands, his face slipping as he tried to control the emotions that pumped through his body and the knowledge that his older twin brother had fell to his demonic side.

Yukio saw his older twin brother, the real him, not the demotic version of him but the real Rin reappear. Tears streamed down his face mixing with the blood so that the red liquid dripped on the floor. Quietly turning, Rin bolted out of the room.

'I'm sorry Yukio, but at least you are now free from the demon blood.' Rin sadly thought as he ran full force to get Kuro. 'Satan I will kill you and take over Gehenna, and when I do I will stop all demons from ever harming humans even if it kills me, I promise this to you Yukio.'

As soon as brother was gone Yukio lost it, he shook violently as his face contorted in sadness, tears pouring down his cheeks. His only family was now lost to him, without Rin, Yukio had no reason to stay here. Through his tear-filled vision Yukio saw the last piece of Rin that was left. He clung to the broken katana, all that was left was the flame damaged hilt, the blade was gone and so was his older brother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(O_o)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Present day:

The cloaked figure of Rin sat on the ledge of a cliff, his feet dangling off the edge. Kuro curled up on his lap, sleeping away the injuries from the previous battles. The dark forest surrounded them and covered everything in their view below the cliff. The light blue moon shone down on the landscape casting everything in an ominous blue glow. On the outskirts of the forest, at the base of a mountain covered in frozen ice blue flames, a huge majestic stone castle loomed above the forest. Its tall circular towers pierced the sky, claiming dominance over the area.

A small smile crept across Rins face. 'Father I am coming to say hello very soon.'

* * *

Well I would like to thank you for reading this.

I would also like to thank MoonlightRurouni and epicfrenchfry for beta reading this. They helped me really get this story flowing the way I wanted it.

I feel good about finishing this, because it has been a along time since I wrote anything. That was mostly due to my prolonged times in the hospital, but I am cool now...I hope.

The Okuruma twins are my favorite set of brothers ever and after my other one shot "Can You Love Me Again" I had a lot of people ask me to write more about these brothers. I know that this is mostly about Rin, but all of Rin's actions were all for his baby brother Yukio.

I wrote this with the intentions of making it a one-shot but I feel like it could be a long chapter story as well.

If you want you can leave a review, I would like to hear your option's on this story, or if you think I should continue the story or leave it be.

The song that inspired me to write this was Varien and SirensCeol- Moonlight(feat. Aloma Steele)

Also I kind of made a reference to Danny Phantom with the 'box ghost' lecture, hope some of you got that.

Thank You,

Syao


End file.
